Pups down on the farm
the Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie Episode 3: Pups down on the farm PREVIOUS EPISODE: Rodeo Pups NEXT EPISODE: A Spotting Reunion it was the morning after the rodeo and Ashes learned that Tundra and Rocky's pups and Chase and Skye's pups were coming for a visit. Ashes was excited he was good friends with Dodge, Winter, and Lani and this was the chance for him to make friends with Sage, Aurora, and Ace. He then sees them come and he Annie and Tex help out around the farm and the fun begins. However when the chicks get out and the work is slowed down. Farmers Al and Yumi need help and all the pups pitch in. Will the day be a success or will the farm be in not so egg-cellent shape? * Ashes * Annie * Tex * Rocky * Tundra * Sage * Aurora * Winter * Skye * Chase * Ace * Lani (It was a calm morning and Ashes was waking up in the barn with Annie and Tex after helping herd the lost calf and winning the rodeo yesterday) Ashes: Yawns... good morning Annie! (he saw her awake with breakfast) Annie: hey Ashes! Ashes: Hi Tex! Thank you for letting us sleep here.' Tex: No problem I am happy to help (He handed him breakfast in a bowl in his mouth and put it down in front of Ashes) Ashes: Hey what is going on? Tex: We have pups coming from the pup school today. Ashes: Wow! (He got excited) Tex: Yep 5 pups will be coming up to see how we live on the farm '''Ashes: Wow I cannot wait huh hey Annie maybe we can show them how to properly catch stray cattle? Annie: Why not? But we must have permission from their parents Ashes: ok! Tex, when are they coming? Tex: They will be here in 2 hours and we can ask them. I learned that Tundra, Rocky, Skye, and Chase are coming Ashes ok well should we do first? (his tummy growled) 'Annie: You have hungry? Ashes: Hehe yep I am he smiled at her and Tex Tex: I got it you just keep on eating Annie Annie: Ok Tex: Oh, now I remember, today I can't stay here, I have a thing to do 'Ashes: I see so we will take care of the farm while you are away (He said as he began to eat) 'Annie: (speaking to Tex) I will give to him a paw for make sure that nothing bad happens 'Tex: Thanks I know you two will do fine he smiles and ran off '''Annie: I hope' (Ashes finished eating) Ashes: I know we will Annie! we can prepare things for the students we could show how to milk a cow and how chickens lay the eggs? 'Annie: Ok, sure! ... but... wait, and you why you aren't at school? ''Ashes: Oh I go to a special school since I am deaf. My classes begin next week' Annie: Oh right. 'Ashes: we could also help with apple pickling and you can demonstrate Sheep Herding. Come on let's go get the farm ready for the others''' ''' (The two went off and prepared for the pups coming to the farm) Ashes ok Annie we got everything ready we just need to wait for the pups and their parents Annie: yeah, i hope all will be ok Ashes: yep he said as the bus came here it comes Annie: hey all Pups: hi Annie Ashes: hi everyone ready to learn about the farm? Sage:Gulps guess I am Lani: yay! come on! Aurora: Sage, come on! Sage: Coming.... Rocky: What is it son? Sage: W-what if M-marley is here and other sheep? Annie: Quiet i got this. He is with Al, and if there are problems I will help, ok? Tundra: Annie can do this, don't worry honey Sage: Thank you he perked up as they all went to the barn. Chase: Wow this is amazing it has been fixed from last time. Ashes: Yep these are the chickens and their chicks he said as Ace and little Winter came. Winter: They are so cute! Ace: Wow they look so c cute Achoo! Chase: Easy son he said as a feather fell on his nose and Achoo! Ashes: Bless you. Annie: ehehe, maybe we should change part of the visit. Winter: You are ok, Ace? Ace: *sniffs* I am fine they all leave and head for the Orchard Ashes: Ok.. hey guys, who wants to go apple picking? Aurora: Apples? Isn't some.. noiously? Tundra: Aurora! Aurora: Oops.. Annie: Maybe for now, but i think that the day will be more great later! (thinking) i hope. Ashes: OK, come on guys! let's help Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi with the orchard! Lani: ok (they started to take the fruits from the tree) Ashes (To himself): this is going great. Ace: We got 3 baskets full he said as Winter got a shiny red one Sage: We got 2 baskets filled Skye: good work, maybe we can do a break now? the puppies are tired to take fruit. Ashes: hmm How about they watch Annie heard some sheep? Lani: We can't eat something? I am so hungry Ashes: Oh ok, I learned the farmers made apple treats how about we watch Annie herd thesheep while we eat Sage: uhmmm (he whined) Aurora: Sage don't like sheep. Ace: if you don't want stay to see the sheep we can go to walk around the farm? Chase: uhmmm ok, but i will come with you Ashes (smiling): Ok that works (As Sage, Ace, Winter and Chase walked off to the barn the pups got the treats and watched the sheep go out for Annie) Annie: come on sheeps! yyyy-aaahhh! Ashes: wow she taught me everything and Tex taught her everything Rocky: yep hehe those sheep are lucky Chase is not in there he herded Marley Tundra: yeah Lani: Talking about daddy. where are dad, Ace, Winter and Sage? Rocky: they went near the barn, I am sure they are fine (meanwhile) Chase: this is nice huh Sage? Sage: nodded. Ace: Wow Winter this is nice he said looking at the chicks as they went around with the mother hens. Chase: we should come back to the others now, may they finished with the sheeps Sage o oh ok huh whimpering look Marley is by the chicken coop Chase: oook, so I will ask Annie if we can go to see some other animals, ok? Sage oh ok they all go but at that same time Marley set the entire flock loose while they reunited Ashes hey guys we finished the sheep herding Ace: Uh this is good, so Sage for now won't have problems Ashes: Yep we will be going to the cows and show how to care for them and milk them Ashes nods yep come on Bettina's over there Winter:Finally something interesting! we will drink some milk too!? They all go there as Annie had a bucket in her mouth and placed it under Bettina Rocky:So Annie you and Tex will be showing how to milk a cow. Annie: I think Tex is busy right now. but I will teach you myself Rocky: Cool huh hey look we have visitors! (He points to the chicks next to Bettina) Annie: oh yeah, they are the chicks that we will eat the next month. Sage: Huh?! Ashes: Hehe she is kidding, but what are they doing out of their coop? Annie: I don’t know, I will take care of this. Ashes: Um Annie look all of them got out he points to the chickens and chicks I think we all need to work together to catch them. Annie:Ok, if you want, just that all of you be careful, the chicks are delicates (They all nod and soon they all went to different parts of the farm) Ace:I got one on my head! ( he puts it back) Winter: There is one behind the tree! Aurora: And 5 there! I got them! Sage: OK! Winter and Aurora got six and I got two of the chickens. (They all put them back in.) Sage: Hmm I wonder how Lani, Ashes, and the adults are doing Lani: Ehehe I got 4! Rocky: Hehe I got 3 chicks and 1 chicken how did you do Tundra? (He looked at his snow wife.) Tundra: 8 chicks and 2 Chickens. Rocky: Wow we almost got them all. Chase: *Achooooo* I got none. (They got the chicks and chickens in but 10 were still missing) Annie: If Farmer Yumi find out this we will be in trouble. Let's check in all the farm. Ashes: Help! He said as ten chicks and chickens were swarming. Rocky: Haha he looks like Marshall!!!! *giggles* Ashes: Help! Get them off me!!! they tickle!!! (He giggles hard as Annie came) Annie: hey Ashes you ok? you need help? Ashes: Take them down from meeee!!! Annie: uhmmmm idk, maybe... Ashes: please! Annie: ahaha, sure hooney! Ashes: Giggles* I got the other 10 chicks! Annie come on let's get them back to the coop! Annie: Ok, I think you can do it yourself! (Ashes went back and soon all the chickens and chicks but he then saw how they got out) Ashes: Hey guys look at this! Annie: You're sure you don't need help? Ashes: No! look at the coop someone or something chewed this strap that is how they got out! Annie: uhmmm... that's strange.... Ashes: Hmm (he looked at it as Chase came.) Chase: *sniffs* .... It smells like... like a ..... sheep!!! Sage: Yelps! A S-s-s-s-sheep?! Aurora: Calm down Sage, come on! Tex: Hmm..... *sniffing* oh I know who it is! Its that little pest! Excuse me! (Ashes saw him go to Marley and he began to chase him) Ashes: y-you think Tex will go easy? Annie: ehehe, sure thing! he got him! don't forgot that all i know... i learnt from him!! (The two watched as Tex chased Marley and then chased him into the pen on the side of the barn. Marley rolled his eyes as the gate was latched. Soon the visit was over and all the pups boarded the bus and prepared to head back while Annie, Ashes, and Tex watched.) Ashes: This was great. Annie: Yep. I think this went well. Tex: Yep aside from that little pest causin' trouble, this was a good day. Annie: Yep I think we all learnt something today. Ashes: Giggling Yeah chicks are fond of Dalmatians! he pointed to a chick on his back which then was on his head. (The three laughed and then put it back in the pen and soon Ashes and Annie went back to town to his home. There the two, tired from all the fun they had curled up on the rug by the tv and dozed off to a nap and eagerly awaiting the next adventure.) The End' Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collab story ROCKYDOG and Aurychase Category:Collaboration Category:Series Category:Fanon Series